


The Bakery

by basket_of_lemmons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bakery au i guess, based off of a single sentence bless, i asked someone on thiscrush for this au bless, i have no clue what to call the bakery help, im gonna be adding to this oh god, im gonna cry if they see this, keith works at a bakery, lance is a little awkward, lance is clutzy and bad at speaking which is also me so its relatable right, thanks @dabbingtooru on instagram, they are gay what else would they be i mean, this is going to be amazing, what else are fics for, wow shiro is the Gossip Queen (TM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basket_of_lemmons/pseuds/basket_of_lemmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 3 am every night for about a month now, Lance has walked into the bakery where Keith works. Every night it's the same ordeal. "Give me the cookies, please." Every night, Lance sits in the corner doing homework. But tonight was different.</p>
<p>also known as the “I know i keep coming to the bakery and for some reason it’s always your shift, but don’t you dare judge me, i need these for my sanity.” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just like every other day, I’m sitting in the little spinny chair at the bakery I work at, when the all too familiar boy walks through the doors. Wearing the same jacket, puke green, in all it's glory, A bag that sags like it holds 5 10 pound books as he slouches, he walks up to the counter.

“I know I keep coming to the bakery and for some reason it’s always your shift, but don’t you dare judge me, I need these for my sanity.”

“Hey, no one’s judging you here, the cookies here are the shit, I’ve heard they save lives.” I got a soft chuckle out of his reaction to my comment and continued. “So, the usual?” 

He nods at me, “Give me my oatmeal cranberry cookies, or give me death.” 

“Yeah, yeah..” I walk over to our showcase full of literally everything we sell, and pull out 3 oatmeal cranberry cookies, throw them in a bag, and give it to him. “It’s $5.72, pay up or I’ll eat them.”

“Please don’t, I can’t live without it.” He speeds through his wallet looking for the money, and slaps it on the counter. “Please, give me my cookies.”

A smile plasters my face as i count out the 28 cents and drop it in his hand. He slips into his left pocket, and speeds off to the back corner that consists of one really tall table, and three chairs. He throws his bag on one of the chairs, carefully places his cookies on the table. He pulled out his phone and earbuds from his bag, and then sits down. He begins to do his homework.

He’s been coming here for about a month to do just this. Buy 3 of the same cookies, study, and listen to music. But what concerns me is that it’s 3 am right now and he is doing homework. In a bakery.

I continue to think to myself about why this guy always does this and how it slightly desturbs me, when I hear a, “Keith? Buddy? Pal? My man?” And I know it's him.

“Yes, Lance?”

“Can you get me another cookie?”

“Only if you got another $1.90 on you.”

“I do, just get me that cookie.”   
I walk over to the showcase, yet again. “You know, you always seem to buy the least bought cookie we make. You are like the only reason we still make them.” I grab another cookie and place it on a little piece of paper towel.

“How are these the least bought cookies? They are amazing!” He looked genuinely upset over this.

“I'm not saying that  _ I  _ don’t like them,” I walk out from the counter. “Cause trust me, I love them, but some people just aren’t as big on cranberries as we are, Lance.” I hand him is cookie, and hold out my hand.

“I  _ know _ but they are just too good.” He places 2 dollar bills in my hand, and a little piece of paper. He grabs the cookie and kisses it, like it's the love of his life. I turn around and walk back to the counter and grab a dime, put the 2 dollars in the register, and look at the piece of paper in my hand. 

_ It’s a phone number. _

I walk back to Lance, give him the dime, and decide to take a little break for a minute, knowing that no one else is going to walk through those doors at this time of night, and say to Lance, “You know you could just ask me out, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

Red flushed his cheeks. “I, uh, I don’t know how you got that idea, Keith. I just gave you my phone number. Nothing more, nothing less.”

I smirked. “Yeah, and I’m _sure_ that all of the flirting you’ve been doing almost everyday you come in here, despite the time, means absolutely _nothing_ either.”

His cheeks darkened, if even possible, and he started looking around the room nervously, eyes screaming _‘oh god he knows_ ’. “I-” his voice cracks, and he looks as though he is freaking out, but soon gains back his composure. “Do you wanna go out on a date, maybe like, Friday?”

I chuckle. “Lance, it _is_ Friday.” He opens his phone and looks at the time, realizing it's 3:34 am Saturday. “But I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Yes!” He coughs. “I mean, yeah, cool, that’s great.” He looks down at his lap, I can see him twiddling with his fingers, “I’ll call you, later then. I mean, you need to call me, I- I need to stop talking.” He gathers his items sprawled across the table, shoves them into his bag, and begins to walk away, with a little too much speed. “I gotta go, bye!”

He speeds out the door, and when I start my walk back to the counter, I look out the glass window. Lance doing a little happy dance, and I can’t help but feel happy too.

Clearly, this shows on my face, because the second my coworker walks out of the back room, he taps on my shoulder, and I let out a little screech as I turn around to see it's the least threatening man I know.

“Oh, it's only you, Shiro.” I let out a very audible sigh as I pull out my phone and Lance’s little piece of paper, and input his name and phone number.

Apparently, I forgot Shiro was right behind me as I did this. “Who is Lance?”

  

* * *

 

 I was wrong when I said Shiro was the least threatening person I knew. He's  _terrifying._

I had to explain my entire, and embarrassing, story to my fellow employee and closest friend, I was beet red and realizing that this man made me say _everything_ and when I say everything I mean it all. What happened, how we met, what I know about him, and how I _feel_ about him, and that truly _is_  the most terrifying thing I can imagine.

“So, when are you two going to go out?” Shiro knows my sexuality and that I'm very uncomfortable about it around others, but I don’t think he cares right now, because he might not look it, but when it comes to his friends’ love lives, he needs _all_ the details. Whether he's over protective, or just curious, it's all the same.

“Well he suggested yesterday, but I’ll have to ask him.” I said, clearly making fun of him over his comment about Friday.

“Yeah, well, why don’t you do that. I’ll tell Allura you’re going on break real quick.”

“Thanks, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

 

Well, it’s Wednesday now, and I’m waiting for Lance in the bakery. I’m not working, but this place really calms me down, and at least we both know how to get here.

“We’re going on a date today.” I whisper to myself. I’ve been all daisies and sunshine, but in all honesty, I’m freaking out. What if he doesn’t like my outfit? My hair? My attitude? He only knows how I act at work, he doesn’t really know me! Oh no, oh no, oh n-

“Keith! Thank goodness you’re here, I was scared you’d ditch. Not that I think you’re the type to ditch, just- God, I need to stop doing that.”

It was so clear by the sound of my laugh that I was going straight to hell over this man. “It’s fine if you ramble.” I feel like my smile is bigger than my face at this moment. “Where are we going?”

With a devilish smile and an eyebrow wiggle, Lance said, “You’ll see.”

 

I really am going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im horrible another cliff hanger that you'll see the continuation of either tomorrow or never i procrastinate a lot okay
> 
> anyways, hey, i hope you liked the second chapter and leave a kudo comment or whatever cause i love your support! i really do like this fic and i do want to continue it so really do plan on there being more, yeah? yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wow i actually kept my promise on updating this fic, i never would have guessed.
> 
> i litterally have had this written for 2 days and i was just too lazy to post it so here ya go

_And it was totally worth it_.

He took me on the cheesiest date you could think of. A movie and a dinner. It's not like the movie was anything special, and the dinner was less than special, food wise, but I still swear I had the time of my life.

Though I would never tell Lance that.

The movie was the most childish movie I've seen in years, and the way he was entranced by it was so endearing that I could barely focus on the movie. My eyes kept wandering to him, attention so glued to the big screen, I could have watched him the whole hour and 41 minutes without him even knowing.

We went to a little Chinese buffet in town, it was cheap, but delicious, and we spent almost 3 hours sitting, talking, and eating.

He talked about his huge family. His 3 aunts and uncles, his 5 siblings, 2 girls 3 boys. He talked about his grandparents that he swore “wouldn't know death when it hit them,” they we're so energetic and outgoing.

I told him about my family too. About how I don't remember much, just the loving smile of my mother, the bear hugs I’d get from my father. And how the 2 of them died in a car accident when I was 6. The look on his face went from a smile holding all the love in the world, to a tilt of the eyes, a slight frown, and his blue eyes seeming to grow grey the longer they stared into mine. The little mumbles of “I'm sorry” I heard multiple times.

I told him it's fine, nothing hurts anymore, but the longer he looked at me, sad, depressed, the longer he looked at me like he’s yelling out the words “Let me be your family” the more I wished it did hurt.

I was the one who was comforting in this situation. I place my hand upon his, I told him repeatedly I was fine, that I have all I need in the world right now. Whether that meant I had a job, a home, an income, or whether it meant that I had Lance by my side, both were the same to me at that moment.

This is why I say I had the time of my life. Lance kept saying that he was sorry, and I keep saying it's fine, and soon I was holding his head between my hands, inches away from his face.

Closer and closer, we drew. We were like two opposite ends of a pair of magnets, an irresistible force pulling us towards each other.

And then, we were kissing. On the back of a small town Chinese restaurant, we shared our first kiss as Lance and Keith.

If we were going to look back on this moment 20 years from now, it would seem comical, how Lance brought me here to a Chinese restaurant on our first date, how we kissed in an attempt to calm Lance down over _my_ loss. And how when we pulled apart, we realized what happened, where we were, and how many people were staring.

Cheeks flushed, we looked away from each other, worrying of the glances coming from the other diners, and slowly began to eat the rest of our dinner.

We sat in silence for a few moments until Lance spoke up. “Hey, Keith?”

I mumbled a response, seeing that I had food in my mouth, he took it as a yes, and continues his comment.

“Do you still have time after this, to ya know, just hang out? In a less public environment. Not that I have any plans to- I'm just going to, uh, leave it at that. Do you?”

“No, Lance. In free till 10. And it's only 8:30 right now.”

“Great! Um, you finish up, I'll be right back, okay?”

“Yeah.”

_Truly, the best night of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay here's the deal, yeah i'm gonna update, but who knows when cause i sure don't
> 
> i'm kinda busy watching the entire Zelda Ocarina of Time playthrough by GameGrumps haha i need help
> 
> anyways who knows when i'll update next, but hopefully before the end of the month haha i'm a hopeless procrastinator
> 
> i also just realized that every chapter is like 600 words wow that's k00l
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a kudos and a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hoped yall like my second fic in this show, i like to think that this is my second fic total because the first one was really bad and i want to delete it but i wont
> 
> anyways, this was really fun to write, but for one of the future chapters i want to have a name for the bakery keith works at, cause i have no clue what to call it. Other people are in this too eventually lmao. but please, comment some ideas for the bakery's name. Thanks for reading!


End file.
